Moi, un vampire ? Peut-être bien
by Milk40
Summary: Edward aime Bella. Bella aime les vampires. Que va donc faire Edward ? En être un pour elle, bien sûr ! Traduction de The Maybe Vampire, un OS drôle et loufoque d'archy12, mettant en scène nos personnages préférés dans des situations qui vous feront sourire... ou rire.


**Note de la traductrice: me voici de retour (air connu) avec la traduction d'un OS de mon amie archy12 intitulé **_**The Maybe Vampire**_**, qu'elle a écrit dans le cadre du concours **_**Make Me Laugh, **_**donc vous aurez deviné qu'il s'agit encore une fois d'une histoire humoristique. Après tout, il y a bien assez de drames dans la vraie vie, alors un petit moment de détente est toujours le bienvenu, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Résumé : Edward aime Bella. Bella aime les vampires. Que va donc faire Edward ? En être un pour elle, bien sûr !**

**Bien entendu, les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Moi, un vampire ? Peut-être bien…**

« Alice, je suis amoureux ! »

Alice releva un sourcil éloquent en regardant son cousin. Edward, ayant passé dix-huit années complètes avec elle, pouvait très bien interpréter toutes ses mimiques. Cette expression qu'elle avait présentement, où le sourcil gauche était haussé d'un demi centimètre et avait un angle d'environ soixante degrés, signifiait _et alors, quoi de neuf ? _

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » insista-t-il, bondissant légèrement sur le siège de plastique dur. _Cherry Street Market_ était le café le plus grand et le plus populaire sur le campus de l'Université de Seattle, où Alice et Edward étaient tous les deux étudiants, en première année. Après ses études, Alice avait l'intention d'être styliste dans le domaine de la mode, tandis qu'Edward voulait être architecte comme son père. Edward Masen Père était un architecte bien connu qui possédait son propre cabinet, Architecture Masen-Cullen, basé à Port Angeles. Elizabeth, la mère d'Edward, était la sœur d'Esmée Cullen, la mère d'Alice et Emmett. Alors qu'Edward et Alice avaient le même âge, étant nés à seulement quelques mois d'intervalle, Emmett était un étudiant de dernière année à la même université, et il nourrissait l'ambition de devenir le meilleur entrepreneur en bâtiment de l'État de Washington.

Carlisle Cullen était le partenaire d'Edward Père. Ils avaient dessiné leurs maisons et les avaient fait construire côte à côte et en même temps dans une rue calme et ombragée à proximité de Crescent Lake, avant la naissance d'Edward et Alice. En conséquence, les cousins s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et partageaient tout, d'où cette déclaration exaltée d'Edward.

Il réalisa immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur quand l'autre sourcil d'Alice s'arqua pour aller rejoindre le premier, avec exactement le même angle, envoyant le message _Oh, je ne comprends pas ? _ainsi que le début d'un signal d'alarme. Une simple connaissance n'aurait rien vu et aurait continué sur sa lancée, mais Edward fit rapidement marche arrière, avant de perdre la vie, ou à tout le moins un de ses membres.

« Non, non, pas comme ça, » se hâta-t-il d'expliquer, agitant les mains avec enthousiasme et claquant par la même occasion les fesses d'une serveuse qui passait à côté de lui. Celle-ci se retourna pour le sermonner alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle avec horreur, mais sourit et coupa court aux excuses qu'il lui présentait quand elle remarqua son visage angélique et ses lunettes cerclées de noir.

« Oh, tu es tellement mignon, tu le sais, pas vrai ? » Roucoula-t-elle alors même que le visage d'Edward prenait la teinte d'une tomate mûre. Quand elle ébouriffa ses cheveux courts soigneusement coiffés, il se tortilla et lança un regard suppliant à Alice. « Aimerais-tu m'emmener quelque part, mon Beau ? » Continua la serveuse dont le badge affichait le prénom Jessica. Elle se pencha et mit sa poitrine plutôt impressionnante bien en évidence dans le visage d'Edward, et il manqua de culbuter en glissant vers l'arrière avec sa chaise pour essayer d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec ses seins volumineux. Alice se mit à rire odieusement, mais eut pitié de lui et enfonça son doigt dans le dos de Jessica dans un effort pour la distraire.

« C'était une simple maladresse, Jessica, » expliqua-t-elle, puis elle ajouta, comme elle avait bon cœur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter la déception sur le visage de la jeune fille, « Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait t'emmener quelque part un de ces quatre, mais pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Maintenant, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît retourner à notre conversation ? Il semblerait que mon _frère_ ait une confession à faire. »

Jessica s'en alla, quelque peu amadouée, et Alice reporta son attention sur Edward, qui avait sorti son peigne de poche et essayait de discipliner ses cheveux à leur façon habituelle. Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

« Sérieusement Edward, un peigne ? Qui trimballe _ça_ de nos jours ? Et quelle est cette obsession avec tes cheveux ? Laisse-les donc tranquilles de temps en temps ! »

Edward remit son peigne dans sa poche et tapota ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient lisses. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas que mes cheveux soient ébouriffés… Mais ce n'est pas important en ce moment. » Il recommença à agiter les mains mais eut tôt fait de se raviser, les enfonçant dans les poches de son manteau. « Alice, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis vraiment, sincèrement, éperdument amoureux. Cette fois-ci c'est le genre d'amour qui rime avec toujours. Je le jure sur… sur le plan du premier immeuble que je vais concevoir. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux qu'Alice ne put s'empêcher de reconsidérer ses propos. Il était vrai qu'Edward avait passé ses années d'école secondaire à tomber amoureux de l'une ou de l'autre de ses camarades de classe, puis à s'en désintéresser. Cependant, il avait toujours été trop timide pour les approcher et déclarer ses sentiments, si bien qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était au courant des effusions de désir du garçon malade d'amour. Tous ses béguins suivaient le même schéma prévisible.

D'abord il faisait l'éloge de la jeune fille en question – ses yeux de biche, sa chevelure brillante et lisse, sa voix mélodieuse, sa démarche sexy – l'assimilant à une reine de beauté ou à une star de cinéma, et il n'y avait aucune fille dans tout l'univers qui pouvait rivaliser de beauté avec l'élue de son cœur. Elle était la fille la plus gentille, la plus douce, et la plus intelligente, et Edward était sûr qu'elle lui avait signifié, d'une quelconque façon, qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Alice savait qu'au moins deux d'entre elles avaient effectivement tenté d'attirer l'attention d'Edward, mais alors celui-ci commençait à avoir des doutes. Il n'était pas assez bon pour elle, il était impossible qu'une fille aussi belle aime sa personnalité de grand timide, et ainsi de suite. Finalement, après un débat interne allant d'une semaine à un mois, il abandonnait le cas sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, et il jurait de ne plus jamais craquer pour une fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque à nouveau, et alors tout recommençait.

Après avoir été témoin d'une multitude de ces cycles, il était donc naturel qu'Alice ait des doutes au sujet de l'annonce d'Edward. Mais là, il avait juré sur le plan du premier immeuble qu'il allait concevoir, et ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Aussi laissa-t-elle échapper un soupir, se préparant à l'écouter.

« Très bien, de qui s'agit-il ? »

Edward regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, et parut nerveux. Alice poussa un autre soupir.

« Tu m'as appelée pour tout me dire à propos de cette fille, non ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Alors dis-moi. Ou si tu penses que l'Université au grand complet essaye d'entendre ton secret, nous pouvons aller dans mon dortoir et- »

« Non, non, nous ne pouvons pas y aller ! » S'écria Edward, l'air tellement paniqué qu'Alice leva les mains dans un geste qui voulait dire 'relaxe, mec.' Sa voix devint à peine plus qu'un murmure. « _Elle _est là. »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « _Qui_ est _où _? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Edward. » Puis elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. « Tu ne parles pas de Lauren, celle qui partage ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Je la déteste ! Je jure que je vais te tuer si- »

Edward n'entendit même pas la dernière partie de sa déclaration. Son expression était maintenant celle d'un type qui venait de recevoir la flèche de Cupidon. « Elle – Isabella Swan – est dans ton dortoir, sur le même étage, en plus. Comment peux-tu ne pas la connaître ? »

« Oh. » La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Alice. « Tu veux dire Bella. Oui, elle est dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, mais je ne la connais pas très bien. Alors c'est elle ton dernier béguin. » Elle se rappela quelque chose d'autre et plissa les yeux. « Ainsi donc c'est pour ça que tu viens me rendre visite si souvent ! Et pendant tout ce temps là je pensais que tu voulais me voir… Quand es-tu devenu si sournois, Edward ? »

Edward la regarda d'un air penaud. « Je voulais te voir, mais – que pouvais-je faire, Alice ? Elle a quelques cours avec nous, mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Je veux être près d'elle, même si elle se trouve dans une autre pièce, séparée par un mur. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat pour elle depuis que je l'ai vue la première fois. Parfois je la vois marcher dans mon champ de vision – quel spectacle divin ! » Il conclut sa déclaration en affichant à nouveau une mine d'amoureux transi.

Alice s'éclaircit la voix pour le faire redescendre de son nuage et attirer son attention sur elle. « Edward, j'aimerais que tu aies une petite amie gentille et sympa, et tu le sais. Mais il faut que tu sois sûr de ton choix. Ça ne servira à rien si je te la présente et qu'après une semaine ou deux tu commences à l'ignorer tout à coup à cause de tes doutes habituels. Alors je vais te le demander une fois, et seulement une fois – et réfléchis avant de me répondre – es-tu certain de tes sentiments ? »

Edward parut blessé. « Bien sûr que je le suis, Alice. Avant ça, je n'ai jamais voulu agir quand j'éprouvais des sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois, je veux la connaître – tout savoir d'elle, lui demander si elle voudrait sortir avec moi, peut-être emménager ensemble l'an prochain… »

Alice leva la main en signe de reddition. « Très bien, je comprends. Je vais parler avec elle afin de pouvoir te dire ses goûts et ses aversions, et ensuite je vais te la présenter, si elle ne fréquente personne en ce moment. Et maintenant nous devons aller en classe, alors bougeons d'ici. »

Le regard rêveur d'Edward réapparut. « Bella est dans cette classe avec nous, » murmura-t-il. Alice secoua la tête et se leva pour partir, le poussant à faire de même.

**ooo**

Alice était une fille amicale et débrouillarde, et donc il ne fut pas difficile pour elle d'avoir quelques conversations avec Bella et de recueillir toutes les informations nécessaires. C'était tout simple, vraiment. Bella Swan était originaire d'une quelconque petite ville de bûcherons appelée Forks, située à une heure de route de Port Angeles. Son père, Charles Swan, était le Chef de la Police là-bas, et sa mère, Renée, était un professeur de maternelle. D'après les informations qu'Alice avait pu collecter, Bella avait eu une éducation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire au sein d'une famille de classe moyenne, et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé d'inhabituel. Ses parents avaient comblé ses besoins fondamentaux, dont le luxe ne faisait pas partie, puisqu'ils voulaient économiser pour ses études universitaires. En conséquence, ses frais de scolarité étaient couverts, ainsi que son logement. Elle travaillait à temps partiel dans une librairie sur le campus pour pouvoir payer ses dépenses personnelles. Elle voulait obtenir un diplôme en création littéraire et gagner sa vie en tant que chroniqueuse dans un journal ou une publication en ligne.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina quand Alice l'informa à propos de l'endroit où Bella était née. « C'est pratiquement à côté de Port Angeles. Je suis surpris que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés avant. Elle a dû venir à Port Angeles à un moment ou à un autre ! »

Alice roula des yeux et lui rappela que Port Angeles était une ville, pas un hameau. Puis elle devint un peu sérieuse.

« Edward, » dit-elle assez brusquement, bien que pas méchamment, « je pense que tu devrais oublier l'idée de sortir avec elle. »

Le visage d'Edward s'effondra plus vite que le Dow Jones durant une mauvaise journée sur Wall Street.

« Tu penses qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, » murmura-t-il avec une mine renfrognée avant de se cogner la tête sur son bureau. Alice avait décidé de partager les renseignements obtenus avec lui dans sa chambre, pour éviter un autre épisode de main qui s'agite et de fessée accidentelle. En le regardant maintenant, elle était contente de sa décision.

« Ce bureau est trop dur, » se plaignit Edward, frottant son front et fixant le meuble comme si celui-ci avait délibérément choisi cette dureté particulière du bois pour l'embêter. Les lèvres d'Alice se contractèrent, mais elle résista à l'envie de rire.

« Écoute-moi, Edward, » poursuivit-elle calmement. « Tu es un bon gars, intelligent, drôle et attentionné. N'importe quelle fille serait chanceuse de t'avoir comme petit ami. Diable, je suis comme ta sœur, et même moi je suis consciente que tu es beau comme un prince. Sérieusement, toutes ces filles que tu aimais à l'école ? Elles auraient été heureuses de sortir avec toi, si seulement tu avais essayé. Ne te sous-estime pas, s'il te plaît. »

Edward lui sourit avec reconnaissance. « Vraiment ? Tu crois ? »

« Certainement, » affirma Alice. « J'ai seulement des doutes parce que Bella… eh bien, elle semble un peu bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? Qu'entends-tu par bizarre ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser au sujet des vampires quand je l'ai questionnée sur ses livres et ses films préférés, tu sais, pour découvrir si vous aviez quelque chose en commun à ce niveau-là. Je veux dire, elle lit beaucoup, bien sûr, étant donné son choix de carrière et tout, mais il me semble qu'elle est obsédée par les vampires. Elle m'a dit plus d'une fois qu'elle était amoureuse d'un vampire dans une série quelconque – j'ai oublié son nom, Edmund ou quelque chose du genre. C'est pourquoi elle n'a jamais essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un – 'un humain' comme elle dit. Apparemment, elle trouve les garçons déficients par rapport à son héros vampire. »

« Quel stupide nom – Edmund, » fit remarquer Edward en songeant que son nom à lui était bien mieux. Toutefois, si cette fille était sérieuse dans ses idées, la tâche de la conquérir en était une presque impossible. Il se cogna la tête sur le bureau encore une fois et grimaça. « Merde. »

« Toujours aussi dur qu'avant ? » S'enquit serviablement Alice. Edward lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ensuite il se mit à rire. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à retrouver son air pessimiste.

« Est-ce l'idée de Dieu d'une bonne blague ? » Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, se frottant le visage à deux mains. « Je tombe finalement amoureux d'une fille pour qui je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, et elle ne veut même pas d'un être humain ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais quand même essayer, tout compte fait ? » Suggéra Alice, mais Edward secoua la tête.

« À quoi bon ? Elle ne me donnera jamais ma chance, pas vrai ? Argh, pourquoi ne suis-je pas né vampire ? »

Alice, qui avait été momentanément déconcentrée par un exemplaire de _Vogue_ sur un des lits et qui l'avait ramassée, commenta distraitement, « On ne naît pas vampire, on le devient. » Elle feuilleta les pages de papier glacé, admirant les robes de divers couturiers qui étaient mises en valeur par la crème des top-modèles. « Depuis quand lis-tu _Vogue_, Edward ? »

« Je ne lis pas _Vogue_, Alice. Ce magazine appartient à Jasper, le mec qui partage cette chambre avec moi. C'est un peu troublant de voir l'intérêt qu'il porte aux vêtements féminins, » répliqua précipitamment Edward, voulant revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait. « Mais que veux-tu dire par 'on devient vampire' ? Comment est-ce que ça se produit ? »

Alice leva les yeux, étonnée par la gravité du ton de son cousin. « Edward, ne va surtout pas faire un truc stupide comme de te faire mordre par une chauve-souris vampire ou quelque chose comme ça, ok ? Les vampires n'existent pas, un point c'est tout. Si tu attends un peu, je suis sûre que la lubie de Bella va lui passer, et puis tu auras ta chance. Aie un peu de patience, d'accord ? »

« Je n'allais rien faire de la sorte, » maugréa Edward. « Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle pense d'eux, ce qu'elle sait d'eux, c'est tout. En passant, comment as-tu appris des choses à leur sujet, de _ton c_ôté ? »

« Oh, Bella a mentionné quelque chose au sujet du héros, qui serait né au début du vingtième siècle et aurait été transformé en vampire quand il était sur le point de mourir de la grippe espagnole, » marmonna Alice, absorbée par le magazine. « Écoute, Edward, je veux rencontrer ce Jasper. Il a l'air d'être exactement mon genre. Quand sera-t-il de retour ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à sa question, aussi leva-t-elle à nouveau les yeux. Edward regardait fixement un point sur le mur d'en face, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Il n'y avait rien sur ce mur, pas même une affiche de fille en petite tenue, et cela, naturellement, inquiéta Alice. Tellement qu'elle ferma le magazine qu'elle tenait pour se concentrer sur son cousin.

« Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle avec précaution, agitant la main devant lui. Il tourna finalement les yeux vers elle. « À quoi réfléchis-tu si ardemment ? »

Les lèvres d'Edward se retroussèrent en un sourire en coin. « Je vais être le vampire de Bella, Alice. J'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, et j'étais sérieux. Dis-moi tout à propos de ces bouquins qu'elle lit. »

**ooo**

Alice tenta vraiment de dissuader Edward. Mais elle savait durant tout ce temps que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, parce que si Edward était un mec facile à vivre, il était également très déterminé une fois qu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose. Elle accepta finalement de l'aider de toutes les manières qu'elle le pourrait.

Tous les deux firent un brin de recherche. Ils allèrent secrètement googliser le mot vampire, et Edward lut quelques livres, prenant soin de cacher les couvertures avec du papier brun et de les étiqueter comme étant des manuels de physique et de philosophie. Il ne voulait pas que son colocataire pense qu'il était bizarre. Telles qu'étaient les choses, il avait des doutes quant à la façon de procéder.

« Comment est-ce que je peux être froid et dur tout le temps, Alice ? » Demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause alors qu'ils dégustaient de délicieuses pâtisseries, un après-midi, dans un café populaire du campus, _The Bottom Line_. Un autre étudiant de première année, qu'ils avaient vu dans le voisinage mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien, répondit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter :

« Impossible, mon pote. Si tu as froid, ton braquemart va se ratatiner, crois-moi. Rien au monde ne pourrait le faire _coopérer _dans ces conditions. Et puis de toute façon, c'est très difficile de pisser quand on est dur tout le temps, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu ça ? »

Alice et Edward cessèrent de discuter de leur plan dans le restaurant après ça. Apparemment, les gens n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas et donner des conseils non sollicités. Edward décida d'intensifier sa routine d'exercices au gymnase en passant plus de temps à soulever des poids pour au moins avoir des abdos d'enfer. Quant à la froideur, peut-être qu'il pourrait dire à Bella qu'il avait surmonté cet aspect de sa nature en prenant une sorte de médicament de vampire afin qu'elle ne se sente pas incommodée par sa température anormalement basse.

Ensuite il y avait le problème du scintillement dans la lumière du soleil, mais Alice le balaya du revers de la main. Il y avait différentes sortes de vampires, et ils ne se transformaient pas tous en boule disco dès qu'ils étaient frappés par les rayons du soleil. Il expliquerait de la même façon le fait qu'il ait les yeux verts plutôt que dorés.

« J'espère qu'elle ne s'attendra pas à ce que je marche sur les toits et que j'escalade des arbres gigantesques comme un singe, » marmonna-t-il d'un ton maussade. « Pourquoi est-ce que cet Edmund a besoin d'être un tel crâneur de toute façon ? Ne pourrait-il pas se contenter d'être un vampire ordinaire ?... Hey, Alice, comment vais-je gérer l'aspect 'buveur de sang' ? Et le fait que je ne peux manger aucune nourriture humaine ? Ça va m'achever ! Je ne peux pas me passer de mon cheeseburger et de ma tarte aux pommes et au caramel ! »

Alice y réfléchit un peu. « Tu sais, Edward, les vampires de Bella font semblant d'être aussi humains que possible pour que personne ne soupçonne leur vraie nature. Tu peux te tirer de bien des choses en disant que tu essayes de passer inaperçu. Et que tu ne voudrais pas que ces vampires italiens viennent s'en prendre à Bella si quelqu'un remarquait ton attitude de frimeur. De la même façon, tu pourrais dire que tu fais seulement semblant de manger – pour sauver les apparences. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas toujours obligé de manger devant elle. »

Edward s'imagina avoir faim durant tous leurs rancards et poussa un profond soupir. Alice lui suggéra de trimballer une bouteille de jus de tomate ou de jus de grenade avec lui pour simuler le sang, parce qu'il détestait le jus de canneberge.

Le plus gros problème était évidemment de présenter Edward à Bella d'une manière qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Alice ne pouvait pas simplement dire : « Bella, voici Edward. C'est un vampire qui fait semblant d'être humain. »

Edward avait présenté Alice à Jasper dans l'intervalle, et ils étaient devenus suffisamment proches pour qu'Alice lui divulgue les détails de la fascination d'Edward pour Bella. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de partager le secret au début, Edward réalisa assez vite qu'avoir Jasper de son côté s'avérait très utile. Il ne jugeait pas, il était imaginatif, et il était toujours prêt à aider un copain. Être le cousin d'Alice donnait automatiquement ce titre à Edward.

« Il faut que Bella se fasse attaquer, » médita Jasper un certain soir, alors que tous les trois étaient assis dans la chambre des garçons pour une séance de remue-méninges afin de trouver la façon de parvenir à 'faire croire à Bella qu'Edward est un vampire.' Edward et Alice se tournèrent vers lui, horrifiés. Jasper se hâta de s'expliquer avant qu'Edward ne lui lance son poing en pleine figure. Il n'était peut-être pas fait en marbre, mais son poing pouvait quand même faire pas mal de dégâts. « Écoute-moi d'abord, » plaida-t-il. « Ce sera une fausse attaque. Alice, tu dois l'emmener dans un endroit isolé. Nous allons trouver deux gars qui vont la lorgner et lui faire des commentaires grossiers, ce genre de trucs, peut-être essayer de l'empoigner… Et là, Edward, tu pourras entrer en scène et la sauver d'une manière qui lui fera croire que tu es plus qu'un simple humain. Elle va poser des questions à Alice, la harceler, et Alice va te présenter à elle, mais avec beaucoup de réticence, bien sûr, après avoir confirmé ses soupçons. Et le tour sera joué ! »

Le visage d'Edward prit une légère teinte de vert après cette explication. « Faire en sorte que… que Bella soit attaquée ? Par deux gars ? » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Apparemment, son cerveau avait cessé de recevoir le message que ses oreilles lui avaient envoyé par la suite. Alice lui administra une petite tape et lui demanda de respirer.

« Simulation, Edward, simulation ! » Réitéra-t-elle. Tandis qu'il prenait une gigantesque respiration, une mèche des cheveux d'Alice se retrouva trop près de son nez, avec pour résultat un éternuement violent. Alice recula immédiatement de trente centimètres et le réprimanda.

« Les vampires n'éternuent pas, Edward. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler autour de Bella. » Edward laissa tomber sa tête en signe de désespoir.

« C'est impossible, » gémit-il. Puis il se rappela la suggestion de Jasper et secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas que Bella se fasse attaquer. Je ne peux pas la voir terrifiée comme ça. En outre, » marmonna-t-il en baissant la voix, « je ne peux pas supporter de voir qui que ce soit la toucher comme ça. »

« Si tu ne fais rien, la seule personne à la toucher sera ses propres doigts, » fit acerbement remarquer Alice. Edward et Jasper bouchèrent tous les deux leurs oreilles et se mirent à chanter la-la-la. Mais elle continua de harceler Edward après qu'il ait finalement retiré ses mains.

« Très bien, » concéda-t-il quand elle refusa de se taire. « Je suppose que c'est une idée valable. Mais où allons-nous trouver ces deux gars ? Ils doivent être dignes de confiance, mais il ne faut jamais que Bella les croise à nouveau au cours de sa vie. Ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas demander à un de nos amis ou à quelqu'un dans la famille. Alors ça nous laisse qui ? »

Ils réfléchirent tous assidûment et décidèrent finalement d'embaucher deux acteurs de la compagnie de théâtre locale et de leur faire porter des masques. La seule condition d'Edward était qu'ils ne devaient pas du tout toucher Bella. Et, bien entendu, ils seraient prévenus qu'Edward voulait impressionner Bella et être son héros – rien de plus. Jasper accepta de les rencontrer pour préparer la mise en scène de l'attaque de manière à ce qu'ils ne voient jamais Edward comme il faut, juste au cas où.

Attirer Bella dans un endroit où l'attaque pourrait être mise en scène s'avéra épineux. Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir un endroit trop glauque, pour des raisons évidentes. D'autre part, ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un arrive sur les lieux avant Edward. Finalement, Alice décida de la jouer prudente et choisit un raccourci reliant leur dortoir à la bibliothèque. Il était peu utilisé, en particulier durant les soirées d'hiver, étant très mal éclairé. Bella ne serait pas en mesure d'identifier ses 'agresseurs.' Malgré tout, on leur demanda de porter des masques. Alice téléphonerait à Bella depuis la bibliothèque, prétextant avoir trouvé quelques livres fantastiques qu'elle _devait_ absolument voir, et lui dirait d'emprunter le raccourci.

Tout se passa comme dans un rêve. Bella fut prise au dépourvu par les deux acteurs, bien qu'Edward fut consterné de voir qu'ils étaient plutôt petits et maigrichons, songeant que Bella pourrait se débarrasser d'eux elle-même. Malgré tout, ils jouèrent leur rôle assez bien, la raillant et lui tournant autour d'une façon menaçante. Dès que l'un d'eux essaya d'attraper son bras, Edward se précipita sur les lieux en criant, « Ne la touchez pas ! » L'acteur effarouché fit immédiatement un bond en arrière, mais Edward le frappa quand même dans le ventre, et le pauvre garçon perdit l'équilibre. L'autre gars le foudroya du regard et cria, « C'était pas nécessaire de le tuer, Mec ! Ça va te coûter un supplément ! »

« Je me fous de ce que ça me coûtera, » grogna Edward, encore très énervé que la clause 'Pas touche' n'ait pas été respectée. « Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je te règle ton compte à toi aussi ! » Il mit ses bras autour de Bella, soi-disant d'une manière réconfortante, bien que son cœur soit prêt à bondir de sa poitrine. « Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella secoua la tête, plutôt dépassée par l'étrange expérience. Elle n'avait pas peur ou quoi que ce soit, au contraire, elle aimait voir un sauveteur à l'odeur si agréable surgir de l'obscurité, et elle se pressa davantage contre lui. Cela créa tout un problème pour Edward, qui se rendit compte qu'une autre partie de lui avait rejoint son cœur dans son excitation, et il recula précipitamment alors même qu'il se penchait en avant pour pouvoir sentir ses cheveux. Ses mains froides touchèrent son cou, la faisant frissonner, mais elle ne bougea pas. C'est dans cette position en forme d'arche qu'Alice les trouva une seconde plus tard, alors qu'elle accourait sur les lieux pour voir comment tout s'était déroulé.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla-t-elle d'une voix stridente, faisant éclater leur bulle. Ils levèrent vivement la tête et Bella cligna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

« Tu le connais, Alice ? »

« Bien sûr que je le connais, Bella ! C'est mon cousin Edward Masen. Il est étudiant de première année lui aussi. En fait nous avons quelques cours ensemble. »

« Oh, » répondit Bella d'un air penaud. « Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant. » Elle ajouta dans un souffle qu'elle avait dû être aveugle, ce qui fit très plaisir à Edward. « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée de ces voyous. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu faire si tu – hey, comment t'es-tu trouvé ici si soudainement ? » Elle inclina la tête vers la droite et le regarda curieusement.

« Euh, je t'ai entendue, » balbutia Edward, inventant rapidement une histoire. « J'allais rendre visite à Alice dans sa résidence, et puis j'ai entendu des voix, la tienne et celles des deux gars, alors je me suis précipité ici à la place. » Il sourit avec brio, et Bella perdit le fil de ses pensées pendant un moment.

« Wow, tu dois avoir une ouïe ultra sensible ou quelque chose, non ? Et tu dois être très rapide aussi ! Dis, Alice, pourquoi as-tu couru jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que tu allais m'attendre à la bibliothèque. »

« Euh, je t'ai entendue moi aussi, et ces deux-là, bien sûr, alors… »

Bella se mit à rire. « Vous êtes surhumains tous les deux, ou un truc du genre ? Personne ne m'a entendue sauf vous ! »

Edward et Alice avaient l'air tellement coupables que Bella tira immédiatement la conclusion qu'ils étaient, en fait, autre chose qu'humains. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas insister. Elle suggéra plutôt qu'ils retournent dans leurs dortoirs. Dès qu'Edward eut disparu, elle dit à Alice que son cousin était incroyable et qu'elle l'aimait bien. Alice poussa un cri de joie et envoya un message à Edward, qui faillit couiner lui aussi, mais se rappela à temps qu'il était censé être un vampire mystérieux, viril et dangereux, et que couiner n'exprimait aucun de ces attributs. Il se contint en cognant son poing contre celui de Jasper, puis tous les deux sautèrent sur leurs lits, car bien sûr _ce _comportement était typique d'un vampire !

Bella demanda à Alice si elle pensait qu'Edward pourrait être intéressé par elle, même un tout petit peu. Alice, avec apparemment beaucoup de réticence, l'informa qu'Edward l'avait remarquée dès le premier jour, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'approcher. Il avait alors pris l'habitude de errer autour du campus, essayant de la garder dans son champ de vision. « Dans le genre harceleur on pourrait difficilement faire mieux, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. Bella eut l'impression qu'une ampoule venait de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oh, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'est trouvé là quand ces gars m'ont attaquée, et qu'il connaissait déjà mon nom ! » S'exclama-t-elle, puis elle sourit un peu timidement. « Quand il m'a tenue, c'est comme si un léger courant électrique passait à travers moi, comme s'il avait une batterie attachée à lui. »

Alice espérait qu'Edward n'était pas allé aussi loin que _ça_. Avec sa chance, probablement qu'il s'électrocuterait lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Bella. Elle afficha malgré tout une expression appropriée d'ébahissement devant Bella, qui lui demanda immédiatement si elle devrait attendre qu'Edward fasse un geste, ou faire les premiers pas et lui demander s'il aimerait avoir un rancard avec elle. Alice fit une grimace et lui dit, « Je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit bon pour toi, Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? » Questionna Bella, prise de panique.

« Oh, rien, vraiment. Je n'ai pas dit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, seulement qu'il n'était pas bon pour _toi_, » précisa Alice. « Il est étrange, très secret, il n'a pas d'expérience avec les filles, il écoute de la musique classique, il n'aime pas aller à des fêtes. »

« Mais il a l'air d'être exactement mon genre, alors ! S'te plaît, Alice, donne-moi son numéro, s'te plaît ! »

Alice soupira de façon théâtrale et se plia à sa requête. Aussitôt que Bella sortit de sa chambre, elle s'empressa d'envoyer un texto à Edward pour l'avertir que Bella pourrait l'appeler. Bientôt.

Edward et Jasper s'étaient calmés et étaient allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, spéculant sur ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Quand Edward lut le texto d'Alice, il hulula si fort que Jasper fit un saut de trente centimètres en l'air et dégringola de son lit. Il se leva, regardant Edward, mais celui-ci ne fit pas attention à lui. Au plus grand étonnement de Jasper, Edward sortit de son lit et commença à tout réarranger dans la chambre. Non satisfait de son ouvrage, il trouva un chiffon et entreprit de dépoussiérer tous les objets dans la pièce. Pendant un moment, Jasper l'observa bouche bée, pensant que le bonheur l'avait rendu fou.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu- » commença-t-il doucement, puis il laissa échapper un cri indigné. « Espèce d'idiot, c'est ma plus belle chemise Gap ! Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour épousseter ! »

Edward ne semblait pas l'entendre, si bien que Jasper lui arracha la chemise des mains et s'en servit pour lui taper la tête. Cela eut au moins pour effet de stopper Edward.

« Elle va appeler, Jasper, elle va m'appeler ! » Dit-il dans un murmure étouffé, tombant à genoux et levant les mains vers le ciel. Jasper demeura peu impressionné.

« Et tu tourbillonnes à travers la chambre comme une tornade avec une serviette parce que ?... » Il haussa un sourcil, rappelant Alice à Edward. De toute évidence sa cousine avait un peu trop influencé Jasper.

« Parce que nous serons au téléphone et- » Edward s'arrêta subitement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais Jasper n'avait pas un tel problème.

« Est-ce qu'elle va ramper hors du téléphone et voir la chambre, Edward ? »

Edward se perdit instantanément dans la vision de Bella rampant hors du téléphone et tombant directement sur ses genoux. La vision en question eut un effet très fâcheux sur lui. Jasper fit un bruit dégoûté.

« Pas devant moi, Mec ! Garde ça pour ta future petite amie accro aux vampires. »

« Désolé, » marmonna Edward, l'air penaud, tentant de redresser la situation en la faisant redescendre. Son téléphone sonna et il sauta sur son lit pour y répondre, presque haletant.

« Bonjour, Edward à l'appareil. »

La douce voix de Bella coula dans son oreille, l'envoûtant complètement. « Salut Edward, c'est Bella – Bella Swan. Alice m'a donné ton numéro. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Edward eut du mal à garder son ton décontracté et ses manières polies. « Bien sûr que non, Bella. Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette belle soirée ? » Jasper ricana à sa tentative, mais cela sembla fonctionner sur Bella, car elle émit un petit rire.

« Oh, Edward, quel charmeur tu fais ! Écoute, veux-tu me rencontrer pour prendre un café ou quelque chose ? J'aimerais pouvoir mieux te remercier. »

Edward pouvait penser à de nombreuses autres façons pour elle de le remercier, mais bien sûr il ne lui était pas possible de les énumérer au téléphone. Alors il continua à faire sa meilleure imitation de Cary Grant. « Et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître, charmante Bella. Tu n'as qu'à me dire l'heure et le lieu, et je serai là. »

Cette fois-ci Jasper éclata de rire assez fort pour que Bella l'entende. « Est-ce que c'est ton colocataire, Edward ? » S'enquit-elle avec curiosité. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit ? »

« Oh, oui, c'est Jasper, mon coloc – il est un peu couillon. » Jasper leva un sourcil pour le dissuader d'en rajouter, et Edward fit marche arrière, prononçant silencieusement le mot 'désolé.' « Je veux dire il est très gentil en fait, hyper-sympa, même, mais il regarde un truc à la télé que je n'aime pas du tout. » Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'approbation de cet amendement rapide. « Ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet. Dis-moi seulement quand et où nous pouvons nous rencontrer. »

Bella suggéra _The Byte_, un autre restaurant situé sur le campus, et qui offrait une grande variété de thés et de tisanes, de cafés et d'autres boissons, ainsi que des sandwiches, des salades et des soupes maison. Edward accepta immédiatement et ils décidèrent de se rencontrer à 16h le lendemain.

Leur première sortie fut un succès. Edward avait une bouteille de jus de grenade avec lui, qu'il sirota au lieu de commander quelque chose au comptoir, affirmant qu'il avait une diète particulière. Bella hocha la tête avec compréhension, remarquant qu'il ne mangeait rien non plus. Il insista pour offrir à Bella son café et sa tarte préférée, qui, comme par hasard, était la tarte pomme et caramel. Résister à l'envie d'y goûter s'avéra être tout un défi pour lui, mais il réussit à simplement garder les yeux rivés dessus. Bella en conclut qu'il la regardait comme s'il voulait la manger, elle, et son cœur s'accéléra.

Quand ils sortirent du café, Edward remarqua que quelques miettes étaient restées accrochées aux lèvres de Bella. Son self-control volatilisé, il se pencha vers elle et grogna qu'il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle plus longtemps. Déglutissant nerveusement, Bella admit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste loin d'elle. Dès qu'elle lui accorda la permission, il plongea vers sa bouche et suça sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, léchant chaque minuscule particule qui y était restée. Puis il répéta l'ensemble du processus avec sa lèvre supérieure, s'assurant que pas un seul atome de la tarte ne soit gaspillé. Bella, qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne, était dans un état second au moment où il eut terminé. Et quand il la relâcha et murmura, « Oh Bella, tu es délicieuse, » elle se sentit fondre comme du chocolat au soleil.

Lorsque Edward insista galamment pour la raccompagner à son dortoir, elle le taquina en lui disant qu'il avait des manières d'autrefois. Il sourit et répondit que peut-être qu'il était né à une époque où les enfants étaient élevés différemment.

« Je pense que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être, » commenta-t-elle.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. »

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Demanda-t-elle au hasard.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre. « Marron, Bella, exactement comme la teinte de tes yeux. »

Bella resta sans voix. Quand, arrivés à son dortoir, il lui donna un doux baiser d'au revoir, elle flotta jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien sûr, Alice se trouvait comme par hasard dans le couloir au même moment, et elle lui demanda avec désinvolture si elle avait vu Edward dernièrement. Bella ne fit aucun effort pour le nier.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui, Alice. C'est mon âme sœur. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice fut à court de mots. Elle se demanda si elle devait dire la vérité à Bella, mais vraiment, la décision revenait à Edward. Et là, Bella posa la question la plus inattendue.

« Je sais qu'Edward est différent, Alice, et aussi que tu n'es pas autorisée à en parler. Mais peux-tu au moins me dire si vous êtes tous comme ça ? » Elle la regardait avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux qu'Alice fut incapable de dénier. Elle acquiesça, et Bella frappa dans ses mains puis envoya ses poings en l'air triomphalement.

« Wow, pendant des années j'en ai cherché juste un, et maintenant toute une famille de _ceux qui sont froids_. » Elle murmura la dernière partie, vérifiant s'il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils en touchant la main d'Alice.

« Hey, tu n'es pas froide ! »

Alice était reconnaissante d'avoir son explication toute prête. « Eh bien, Bella, tu trouveras beaucoup de choses non-traditionnelles à notre sujet. Vois-tu, nous vivons parmi les humains depuis longtemps maintenant, et nous avons développé de nombreuses techniques pour nous fondre dans la masse. L'une d'entre elles est d'élever notre température en prenant un médicament spécial, qui donne aussi à notre teint un aspect plus naturel. » Elle avait ajouté cette précision car elle était sûre qu'Edward rougirait devant Bella à un moment ou l'autre. Aussi, avec tout le jus qu'il allait boire durant leurs sorties, ses joues allaient inévitablement rosir.

Bella était extrêmement impressionnée. « C'est très ingénieux de votre part, » approuva-t-elle, « mais qu'en est-il de la dureté ? Est-elle affectée par ce médicament ? »

Alice était convaincue qu'Edward était douloureusement dur autour de Bella, mais elle répondit simplement que oui, la dureté était atténuée dans une certaine mesure. Satisfaite, Bella se rendit à sa chambre, et Alice téléphona à Edward et lui rapporta la conversation afin qu'il soit préparé. Toutefois, elle omit de lui dire que Bella avait confessé être amoureuse de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait entendre de la bouche de Bella. En revanche elle lui demanda combien de temps il avait l'intention de continuer cette mascarade, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il allait dire la vérité à Bella dans un mois environ. De toute façon, Noël approchait à grands pas, alors ils n'allaient pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Edward planifia les quelques sorties suivantes très soigneusement. Ils passèrent un après-midi à Kerry Park, d'où ils purent admirer une vue panoramique de la ville, avec le Mont Rainier dans le lointain, et une soirée à un concert qu'ils apprécièrent tous les deux. Edward s'assura de prendre une collation avant chaque rendez-vous pour que son estomac ne se mette pas à gargouiller à la vue de la nourriture. Bella lui posa quelques questions indirectes sur son existence de vampire, mais il avait préparé ses réponses, alors il n'y eut pas de problème.

« Edward, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ces lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heureusement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'agissait de verres sans correction qu'il portait simplement parce qu'il aimait bien la monture. Alors il répondit honnêtement que non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Bien sûr Bella tira ses propres conclusions.

« Je sais, tu les portes pour avoir l'air moins _dangereux,_ » chuchota-t-elle. Ils se promenaient dans Kerry Park à ce moment-là, et il y avait d'autres promeneurs autour, qui profitaient de la journée vivifiante et ensoleillée, une rareté au cours du mois de décembre. Edward sourit et parla tout près de son oreille.

« Alors j'ai l'air inoffensif avec mes lunettes ? »

« Hum, eh bien tu es toujours dangereux, mais d'une manière différente – tu as l'air trop sexy, » dit-elle doucement, donnant l'impression à Edward d'être un géant de trois mètres. Se sentant audacieux, il tapa légèrement son cul, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

« Je croyais que tu avais été élevé avec des manières ? » Questionna-t-elle malicieusement.

« Oui, c'est le cas, mais ton cul est tout simplement trop tentant – j'ai envie de le mordre. »

Les yeux de Bella devinrent énormes. « Pas mon cou ? » Insista-t-elle.

Il fallut une seconde à Edward pour réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait. « Oh, bien sûr, » bégaya-t-il, « c'est absolument tentateur, mais _ceci,_ » souligna-t-il en pressant une fesse cette fois-ci, « arrive sans aucun doute en second sur ma liste. »

Bella se sentit soudainement toute chaude et excitée. « Tu as une liste… des endroits où tu veux me mordre ? » Piailla-t-elle. Une femme à proximité l'entendit et lui lança un regard jaloux. Bella, en retour, lui en jeta un qui voulait dire 't'approche pas de mon homme'.

« Umm-hmm, tout à fait, » confirma-t-il, donnant un furtif coup de langue à son lobe d'oreille. « Toute une liste de parties à mordre et à lécher. Ça t'étonne ? » Bella haleta vivement, se sentant défaillir. Elle trouvait qu'il était encore mieux que son vampire préféré, car celui-ci n'avait jamais tenu ce genre de discours à sa dulcinée. Elle s'accrocha à son avant-bras pour se soutenir, et acquiesça mentalement en constatant qu'il était suffisamment dur.

Edward n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait séduire une fille avec ses mots, mais un je ne sais quoi au sujet de Bella faisait ressortir ses prouesses en matière de vocabulaire coquin. Il voulait faire toutes sortes de choses avec elle. Cependant, ils étaient dans un lieu public, et ce n'était que leur deuxième rancard. Il lui faudrait être patient.

Il y eut une situation délicate lors du concert au Benaroya Hall quand Edward s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Il avait siroté son jus plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger dans un fastfood, et pendant que Bella avait savouré un steak-burger, il avait salivé en buvant son 'sang.' Elle l'avait regardé avec adoration et lui avait dit que c'était beaucoup plus civilisé que de chasser les animaux, aussi avait-il bu la bouteille entière. Au moment de l'entracte durant le concert, sa vessie menaçait d'exploser. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de prononcer les mots et de s'enfuir.

Bella essaya de donner un sens à ses paroles, mais ne put rien trouver. Lorsqu'il revint, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Edward, j'avais présumé que tu n'avais pas besoin de… tu sais… d'aller au petit coin. Pourquoi as-tu- »

Edward se sentait tellement soulagé de s'être, eh bien, soulagé, qu'il se contenta de regarder fixement Bella pendant une minute. Elle commença à se sentir inconfortable, pensant qu'elle avait brisé une règle parmi les vampires. Peut-être qu'il s'était exprimé en utilisant une sorte de code ?

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Edward chercha une explication qui pourrait être valable maintenant et dans le futur aussi – il était un gars intelligent, après tout. « Tu sais que nous essayons de nous comporter le plus possible comme des humains, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha rapidement la tête, contente qu'il ne soit pas agacé par ses questions. « Eh bien, avec un colocataire autour, il est nécessaire de prendre des pauses salle de bains, parfois, pour éviter qu'il devienne suspicieux. » Bella acquiesça de nouveau, énonçant silencieusement le mot 'ooh.' Il continua. « Ouais, donc maintenant j'ai cette habitude – même si personne ne va le remarquer, j'ai… l'impulsion d'y aller. » Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas l'air incroyablement stupide.

Bella sembla impressionnée par son ingéniosité. « Tu es simplement trop bon dans l'art de la feinte, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. » Elle se blottit contre son flanc et soupira, quelque chose lui venant à l'esprit. « Edward, je dois rentrer à la maison pour Noël. »

Le bras d'Edward serra ses épaules. « Je sais, et tu vas me manquer, Bella. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir pendant les vacances. »

Bella se redressa un peu et murmura à son oreille. « Edward, viendras-tu me voir à Forks ? Je veux vraiment que tu viennes. » Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla la peau, l'envoûtant et embrouillant ses pensées.

« Tu veux que je vienne rencontrer tes parents ? C'est un peu tôt je pense, mais je serai heureux de me plier à ta requête. »

Il sentit le rire de Bella plutôt qu'il ne l'entendit. « Non, Edward, je voulais dire venir me voir, pendant la nuit, en passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ce serait tellement palpitant ! »

Edward releva brusquement la tête en se tournant vers elle. « Ton père n'est-il pas le Chef de la Police là-bas, Bella ? Crois-tu que ce serait une bonne idée de me faufiler dans ta maison en catimini ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Mais tu peux te cacher en une seconde – alors où est le problème ? Papa ne le saura jamais. S'il te plaît Edward, ce serait tellement amusant ! »

Edward n'avait pas la force de résister à sa moue. « Très bien, » soupira-t-il. « Est-ce que ta chambre est au rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle, brisant son seul espoir, « à l'étage, mais il y a un arbre robuste juste à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Tu peux l'escalader assez facilement. Suffit de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de mes parents par erreur – c'est la pièce voisine. »

Merde, il savait que les vampires adeptes de l'accro-branche lui causeraient des ennuis un jour ! « Comment vais-je savoir quelle chambre est la tienne ? » Siffla-t-il, remarquant que la petite vieille dame assise devant eux prenait un grand intérêt à leur conversation.

« Tu peux reconnaître mon odeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Bien sûr, c'était une autre caractéristique des vampires avec laquelle il devait jongler. Quels fauteurs de troubles emmerdants, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

« Pas si ta fenêtre est fermée, non. » Heureusement Bella poursuivit dans la foulée.

« Je ne peux pas la garder ouverte par ce temps, je vais mourir de froid. »

« Oh, jeune fille, tu n'as qu'à laisser une petite lumière allumée dans ta chambre, ce sera suffisant pour guider ton jeune homme. Vraiment, la génération d'aujourd'hui n'a aucune imagination ! »

C'était la femme qui les écoutait depuis tout à l'heure. De toute évidence, les oreilles indiscrètes étaient partout. Ça ne sembla pas déranger Bella, cependant, et elle remercia poliment la vieille dame fouineuse, concédant que c'était une bonne idée.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward accepta de grimper dans l'arbre et de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la maison du Chef de la Police de Forks. Il pouvait déjà sentir son esprit festif sombrer.

**ooo**

Noël chez les Masen et les Cullen était une affaire de collaboration. Les deux familles se réunissaient pour les repas ainsi que pour le déballage des cadeaux, et Edward, Alice et Emmett avaient du plaisir à jouer sur leurs Xbox et à regarder des films. C'est au milieu d'une de ces activités qu'Elizabeth remarqua que le téléphone d'Edward bipait doucement sur la table de la cuisine, où il l'avait laissé après avoir pris une collation. Quand elle vit le nom de Bella sur l'écran, elle devint extrêmement curieuse et décida de parler avec elle.

Bella fut décontenancée quand Elizabeth se présenta comme étant la mère d'Edward, mais elle la salua poliment. Elizabeth avoua que c'était la première fois qu'une fille appelait Edward et elle demanda à Bella comment elle avait rencontré son fils. Puis, bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à Bella où elle habitait et ce que ses parents faisaient dans la vie, suivie d'une invitation au domicile des Masen pendant les vacances, puisque Forks était seulement à une heure de route de Port Angeles.

« Je vais te montrer les photos de bébé d'Edward, Bella. Il les déteste, mais il était vraiment mignon ! » Roucoula-t-elle, riant à la pensée d'enquiquiner Edward devant sa petite amie.

Bella prit un moment pour digérer cette information. Edward lui avait dit qu'il avait été changé à l'âge de vingt et un ans et trouvé par les Masen après avoir erré pendant quelques années comme un nomade. Les Masen étaient un couple même avant d'être changés, à près de quarante ans, mais n'avaient pas d'enfant. Alors ils l'avaient en quelque sorte adopté, de la même façon qu'Alice et Emmett avaient été adoptés par les Cullen. Où Elizabeth avait-elle obtenu ses photos de bébé ? Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que bébé était probablement sa façon de dire 'nouveau-né.'

« Oh, je serais ravie de voir ses photos de _nouveau-né_, Mme Masen, » lui assura Bella, contente d'avoir réussi à comprendre le code. « A-t-il beaucoup changé depuis ce temps ? »

La bizarrerie de cette question rendit Elizabeth perplexe. « Eh bien oui, il a grandi un peu, je dirais, » répondit-elle en riant. Bella, bien entendu, le comprit d'une autre façon.

« Bien sûr qu'il doit avoir grandi : il m'a dit qu'il donnait du fil à retordre comme nouveau-né, » convint Bella en gloussant. « Il est difficile d'imaginer ça maintenant. Il est tellement calme et posé. Je dois dire que je vous admire énormément pour vous en être si bien occupé et pour avoir fait de lui l'homme qu'il est. »

Elizabeth était flattée. « Oh, il n'avait pas simauvais caractère que _ça_, » protesta-t-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait partie du rôle de mère. » Elle décida qu'elle avait été assez fouineuse. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, ma chère Bella. Je vais juste- »

« Juste une question, Mme Masen, » commença Bella, l'empêchant d'appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne au téléphone. « Edward m'a dit qu'il se nourrissait… de la façon naturelle avant. Est-ce que ça a été très difficile de l'habituer à quelque chose de plus… artificiel ? »

« Edward t'a dit ça ? » S'enquit Elizabeth, trouvant que c'était un sujet de conversation étrange si tôt dans une relation. « Non, en fait il a accepté la transition assez facilement. Ok, je vais lui passer le téléphone, d'accord ? »

Bella lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, puis Edward fut au bout du fil. Ils se saluèrent et Bella lui résuma sa conversation avec sa mère. Edward ne pouvait que remercier les puissances célestes que Bella n'ait pas mentionné l'adoption ou le fait qu'il buvait du sang.

« Edward, tu me manques vraiment. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la nuit avec moi ? »

Il eut une érection juste à entendre sa voix rauque et ses paroles suggestives. Naturellement, il ne pouvait penser à aucune raison de refuser sa demande alors que son cerveau n'était plus approvisionné en sang.

« Bien sûr, Bella, j'arrive. Tu vas laisser une lumière allumée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella lui assura qu'il y aurait une série de lumières colorées dans sa chambre, et que ses parents avaient bu pas mal de vin pendant le repas du soir. Ils seraient au lit à 22h, et dormiraient profondément au moment où il arriverait. Edward adressa ses plus sincères remerciements à Bacchus et promit de la revoir bientôt.

En chemin vers la salle de jeux, Esmée l'intercepta et lui fit promettre d'inviter Bella à la maison très bientôt. Puis elle fit un commentaire qui, pour Edward, n'avait aucun sens.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en soyez déjà à discuter l'allaitement maternel versus le biberon ! Envisagez-vous d'avoir des enfants bientôt ? »

**ooo**

Forks étant une petite ville, Edward n'eut aucun problème à trouver la résidence des Swan. Grimper à l'arbre à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de Bella s'avéra être tout un défi, par contre. Il n'avait jamais été un expert à cet exercice particulier, même enfant, et le vent glacial couplé à la neige qui s'était mise à tomber étaient synonymes de tronc d'arbre glissant. Edward avait les mains tellement froides qu'il eut du mal à s'agripper aux branches. Au moment d'ouvrir la fenêtre de Bella et de s'introduire dans sa chambre, il était tout près de geler.

Cependant, la vue devant lui lui réchauffa le cœur. Bella s'était endormie en l'attendant, ses cheveux étalés en éventail sur l'oreiller, les bras ouverts comme une invitation. Sa couette moelleuse faisait signe à Edward autant que ses bras, une combinaison de chaleur accueillante. Ne s'arrêtant que pour enlever ses chaussures, il plongea sous le duvet et serra Bella contre lui, essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, ayant soudain l'impression d'être entrée dans une glacière. Quand elle comprit que c'était Edward, cela la rendit perplexe. « Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts sur son visage. « As-tu oublié ton médicament ? »

Edward eut envie de frapper son front quelque part. Pourquoi avait-il commencé cette stupide mascarade ? Ah oui, parce qu'autrement elle ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole.

« Bella chérie, il neige dehors, et mes vêtements sont humides, » répondit-il patiemment. C'était bon de se blottir contre elle, toutefois.

« Eh bien enlève tes vêtements, alors, » proposa-t-elle. « Ils me font avoir froid. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de la chaleur du corps. » Elle leva un sourcil de manière suggestive.

L'incitation fut plus que suffisante pour Edward, qui sauta hors du lit tellement vite qu'il trébucha sur ses chaussures et tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Le fracas qui en résulta fut assez bruyant pour réveiller Charlie, qui marcha pesamment vers la chambre de Bella dans une sorte d'hébétude induite par le vin.

Edward, quant à lui, s'était remis debout et avait retiré sa chemise. Comme il déboutonnait son jean et s'apprêtait à s'en débarrasser, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Charlie somnolent se tint sur le seuil, clignant des yeux à l'étrange scène devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Edward se figea, ses mains toujours sur la ceinture de son jean, aussi Bella décida-t-elle de prendre la parole. Et elle décida qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité à Charlie car elle était une piètre menteuse.

« Papa, voici Edward, mon petit ami. C'est un vampire. Il grimpe aux arbres pendant la nuit et boit du sang dans une bouteille, mais autrement il est tout à fait civilisé. Un jour il va me mordre et me faire devenir comme lui. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, sinon les Volturi vont venir et tous nous tuer. »

Charlie écouta cette explication ahurissante avec le sentiment d'être en train de faire un mauvais rêve. « J'ai écouté tes histoires de vampires pendant trop longtemps, Bella, » marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant j'en vois un debout au milieu de ta chambre. J'ai besoin de me rendormir. »

Et sur ce, il ferma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls.

Bella sourit joyeusement à Edward. « Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? Il t'a accepté si facilement ! » Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout simplement disparu quand il est venu ici ? Tu dois l'avoir entendu dans le couloir. »

Edward réfléchit en vitesse. « Je voulais qu'il me voit, Bella, » improvisa-t-il, s'asseyant sur le lit et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je t'aime, et je me fiche de qui est au courant. » Les yeux de Bella brillèrent de larmes à sa déclaration. « Néanmoins, tu n'aurais pas dû lui imposer le fardeau de mon secret. Demain tu devras prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il en va de sa sécurité. »

Bella acquiesça, Edward enleva son pantalon, et ils passèrent les quelques heures suivantes à se réchauffer mutuellement avec succès.

**ooo**

La visite de Bella chez les Masen se déroula sans anicroche. Edward avait caché tous les albums de photos dans le grenier, et donc Elizabeth promit à Bella qu'elle allait les lui montrer la prochaine fois. Peut-être qu'elle reviendrait durant la semaine de relâche au printemps ? Alice avait été enrôlée pour s'assurer que la conversation reste orientée sur des sujets sans danger, et Elizabeth n'eut pas l'occasion de parler de la nourriture qu'Edward mangeait quand il était bébé ou de ses habitudes de sommeil. Alice taquina Edward en ayant l'air choquée quand Bella ébouriffa ses cheveux et qu'il se contenta de sourire avec indulgence. Elle informa Bella qu'il devait l'aimer beaucoup, lui habituellement si tatillon avec ses cheveux.

Après le Nouvel An, ils retournèrent à Seattle et à leur routine de cours, ponctuée par des sorties et des rencontres. Quand Bella lui demanda s'il voulait coucher avec elle, Edward admit qu'il ne serait pas capable de la laisser partir après, aussi était-il préférable qu'ils attendent de vivre ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient prévu faire au début de leur deuxième année. Bella assimila cette idée à sa version du mariage et en fut satisfaite. En attendant, il y avait d'autres façons de se rendre… heureux l'un l'autre.

Edward, bien sûr, voulait faire plus que donner des orgasmes à Bella avec ses doigts et sa langue, ce à quoi il s'avérait être étonnamment habile, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait lui dire la vérité avant de passer à l'étape finale. Il lui expliqua que leurs activités actuelles l'aidaient à s'acclimater à leur intimité, de sorte qu'il ne la tuerait pas quand ils iraient finalement jusqu'au bout. Et chaque jour il se promettait de lui dire… le lendemain.

Mais alors le 'jour du Jugement' arriva, sans se soucier de savoir si Edward était prêt ou non.

Après une classe qu'ils ne partageaient pas, Edward avait promis à Bella de la retrouver devant l'édifice qui abritait le populaire _Cherry Street Market_, et de prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Toutefois, quand il arriva sur les lieux, il aperçut Bella dans la rue, alors il lui fit signe. Comme elle agitait la main en retour et lui souriait, il vit une voiture se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse. Bella paniqua, incapable de décider si elle devait reculer ou courir en avant. Edward était certain que la voiture allait la frapper. Pendant un moment il souhaita être un vampire et pouvoir sauter devant le véhicule pour le stopper. N'en étant pas un, il s'élança quand même dans la rue et se jeta sur Bella, l'entraînant hors de danger avec lui. Sa tête heurta le trottoir plutôt violemment, et il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux fermés. Il s'évanouit.

Il y eut un vacarme, quelqu'un appela les secours, et les ambulanciers examinèrent les signes vitaux d'Edward et de Bella avant de les monter dans l'ambulance. Edward demeura sans connaissance, mais Bella, bien que sous le choc, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, son cerveau s'activant intensivement. Elle aurait considéré son évanouissement comme une autre simulation, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait une large entaille sur son front et que celle-ci saignait. Aucun vampire, si efficace soit-il, ne pourrait imiter _ça_.

Pendant qu'Edward subissait une batterie de tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de lésion cérébrale, Bella, qui s'était tirée de l'incident sans une égratignure, reçut son bulletin de sortie de l'hôpital et se rendit dans la salle d'attente. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Alice et Jasper, puis par Emmett. Alice avait appelé sa tante et son oncle aussi, et ils étaient en chemin. En attendant, elle essayait très fort de ne pas croiser le regard de Bella.

Dès que le médecin les eut informés qu'Edward n'était pas en danger mais qu'ils aimeraient le garder toute la nuit en observation, Bella demanda si elle pouvait le voir. Après que le personnel médical ait demandé à Edward si ça lui convenait, elle eut la permission d'aller dans sa chambre.

Le front d'Edward était bandé et sa joue meurtrie, mais sinon il semblait aller bien. Il essaya de sourire à Bella, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'appréhension. Il était sûr que Bella allait le quitter. Quand elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement sa joue indemne, il sentit un peu d'espoir.

« Es-tu fâchée contre moi, Bella ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Edward, même si ça aurait pu te coûter la tienne. Comment pourrais-je être fâchée contre toi ? »

Cette fois-ci son sourire était sincère. « Je t'aime Bella. Évidemment que je devais te sauver. Ma vie n'aurait rien été sans toi. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda, « Je t'ai menti, cependant, et à plusieurs reprises. Peux-tu me pardonner pour ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de me rapprocher de toi. »

Bella pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement, lui donnant toutes les réponses qu'il voulait. Edward lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, l'esprit en paix. Quand ils se séparèrent, il émit un petit rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Questionna Bella, lissant ses cheveux. En retour, il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle catalogua immédiatement comme étant sexy.

« Tu sais comment je trouvais toujours des façons d'éviter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, avant de te dire que nous devrions attendre jusqu'en septembre ? »

Bella hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir où il allait comme ça.

« Il y avait une raison très valable pour ça – que serait-il arrivé si tu t'étais attendue à ce que je retrouve mes moyens tout de suite après ? Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? Je récupère assez vite, bien sûr, mais en comparaison de ton Edmund… »

Bella se mit à rire et l'embrassa encore. « Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas un vampire, en fait. Tous les jours où tu aurais oublié ton 'médicament,' » sa voix baissa d'une octave et devint un murmure, « j'aurais eu à composer avec un glaçon, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je te préfère de beaucoup humain et chaud. Et dur, bien entendu, même avec des pauses durant l'action… »

« Taquine, va, » grogna Edward, l'attirant plus près de lui de manière à ce qu'elle soit quasiment allongée sur lui. « Fais-moi juste sortir d'ici – je ne vais pas attendre un jour de plus. » Et il l'embrassa profondément, tous les deux se perdant dans ce baiser. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les parents d'Edward lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la chambre. Elizabeth tapa dans ses mains avec joie en les voyant.

« Oh, Edward, » dit-elle, s'adressant à son époux qui était en train de battre en retraite rapidement, ses mains couvrant ses yeux. « N'ai-je pas dit qu'elle posait des questions sur l'allaitement ? Je savais qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Ces deux-là vont faire de nous des grands-parents très bientôt ! »

Bella, après avoir entendu sa voix et ses paroles, essaya de se dégager d'Edward, mais elle manœuvra trop vite et il mordit accidentellement sa lèvre. Elle se redressa en glapissant, essayant d'apaiser sa lèvre qui saignait avec sa langue. Alice, qui était entrée dans la chambre aussitôt que son oncle s'était précipité hors de celle-ci, roula des yeux en les voyant.

« Eh bien, Bella, » commenta-t-elle pince-sans-rire, « je vois que tu as enfin trouvé ton vampire ! »

**o ****~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~ o**

**Mille mercis à ma correctrice mlca66. Pour tout.**


End file.
